Emile vs the Nazis
by eulogy of a gunfight
Summary: The Nazis took over the world. They fought with pokemon. The pansies who lost the war did not. But now, Rolf will fight back. With pokemon.


The Nazis took over the world. They won the war because they used pokemon and the good guys didn't use pokemon to fight because they didn't want them to get hurt because they were nice to their pokemon and also they weren't pokemon trainers because they called it abuse so the Nazis kicked their butts and took over the world. The peopls didn't like the nazis because they were bad and also they killed jewish people because they thought they had big noses and they thought people should not have big noses. They were evil and the people didn't like them so the french people had a resistance because they didn't want nazis to be in charge of france so they fought back but there weren't enough of them to have an army and seriously they were french, like how many frenchmen does it take to defend paris well it would take more than there were in the resistance and besides nobody knows how many it would take because they have never done it. This story is about the french resistance to the nazis who took over the world but mostly france. There was a kid in Cotes D'Amore in france who wanted to be in the resistance but his dad who had one arm and one leg because of the war said to him "no Emile don't do it, you will be eaten by poliwags!" but Emile didn't listen to his father because he was a little bit senile and was deaf because of listening to the cannons in the war and when the nazis shot people for demonstrations because they did that because they wanted to remind people that they were evil and also just because they where evil. Emile said he would fight with pokemon because it is the only way to fight the nazis because they have guns and pokemon and Emile did not have a gun yet so he got a stick a string and a hook and made a ghetto ass fishing rod which was also kind of old because the stick and string were old. Emile used all of his birthday money to buy a pokeball on the black market and went to the ocean to catch a pokemon. Emile just had a old fishing rod and one pokeball so he couldn't catch a strong pokemon and he just got a magikarp. The other kids laughed at him and his magikarp because magikarp is a crappy pokemon but his magikarp got angry about it and Emile swore one day that his magikarp would kick all their asses and would be so awesome and cool. Emile and magikarp went swimming in the ocean a lot but they didn't go to far because the big pokemon in the ocean would eat them and that would suck but they went swimming every day and Emile was a better swimmer and the magikarp got stronger but was still a really crappy pokemon because seriously it's a magikarp. One day a nazi guy said to him that he couldn't have pokemon because it was against the law that the nazis made so that the people couldn't stop the nazis but Emile was like no way and so magikarp jumped at the nazi. The nazi pulled out a gun to shoot the magikarp but Emile punched him in the face and magikarp fought with the nazi's geodude because magikarp dragged it in to the ocean and it drown but magikarp could swim and got away when the geodude tried to grab on to it. Emile beat the nazi over the head with a railroad spike and stabbed him in the ear and dragged him in to the ocean too. Then Emile and his magikarp had to leave Cotes D'Amore because he killed the nazi with a railroad spike and also killed the nazi's pokemon too. He kept the railroad spike to kill nazis with and also so they didn't have it as evidence and Emile and the magikarp went to Normandy to fight the nazis. They went to Normandy and met a nazi named Rolf. Emile said to Rolf "Rolf nazis are bad, why are you bad Rolf? Why did you nuke the building Rolf?" but Rolf was just like, not speaking french and Emile didn't understand him so he hit him with the railroad spike and Rolf's bidoof bit Emile on the ankle and he broke his ankle so magikarp jumped at the bidoof but magikarp is a crappy pokemon so bidoof just was like hey, not tryin' to have that and it bit magikarp too but magikarp flopped around and dragged the bidoof into the ocean but bidoof can swim so they fought in the water.


End file.
